Dragonball Z: Another Road
by AkitoAC
Summary: Takes place at the beginning of the Trunks Saga. Slight "What If" scenario. What if Trunks was younger and he came to the past with a partner. What if Gohan and a twin brother in Trunks' time. What if Android 18 And 17 were younger. Around 13 years old. What if Gohan was slightly older. Around 13 and 14. OC Saiyan/Android 18
1. Chapter 1

**I will be showing the power levels of all characters introduced below each chapter just for the fun of it. Ignore it if you don't find it interesting.  
**

**I couldn't think of a good start to the series, but I tried my best to get it started, but after this, things should start pacing a lot better.  
**

**This story starts at the beginning of the Trunks Saga. It has been alternated slightly for the sake of the story itself. Trunks is a little bit younger and he carried someone with him to the past. Gohan's twin brother from Trunks' own timeline. Names and characteristics explained in the story.**

**Prologue: New Super Saiyans**

* * *

A grey haired boy and a black haired boy confronted the repaired Frieza and his father.

The boy with black hair (Looks like Gohan's Cell Games version), showing a strong resemblance to Goku and Gohan, wearing Goku's trademark clothing only the vest and pants are a deep red and his undershirt, wrist bands, sash and boots are pitch black. He looked at Frieza with his warme black eyes, glistening in the sun and said, "I thought my father killed you. Guess I was wrong."

Frieza looked at the boy with confusion and shock. "Father? Ah so your that brat from Namek aren't you half breed monkey?"

"I believe you're referring to my twin brother, Gohan. I'm Gosen, pleasure to meet you."

The grey haired boy, wearing a capsule corp. jacket, black tank top, black pants and yellow boots inserted after, "My name is Trunks, and we're here to kill you."

Gosen added, "This is where it ends Frieza." Frieza looked on the 2 young ones and began to chuckle. Shortly after that chuckle turned into laughter. King Cold, Frieza's father, began to share in the fun of the moment. While Gosen and Trunks stared deeply at Frieza and King Cold, and frankly, they got tired of the laughter.

"Enough!"Gosen said, clenching his teeth slightly. "It's because of people like you..." Frieza looked at the child, waiting for the rest of his sentence. "People like you always cause problems for Earth. And not just Earth but for the entire universe also. You may not have been the actually reason, but you're all the same!" Gosen's face began to reveal more and more anger. "It's people like you who killed off my friends and family so as far as I'm concerned you're an accomplice!"

Gosen disappeared without a trace. All of a sudden, Frieza men all fell dead behind him.

"What?" Frieza turned swiftly to see the action take place behind him. When he turned. Gosen's back was facing Frieza and King Cold. Frieza was enraged, as his voice began to crack from his constant grunting and moaning. "Look at what you've done!" Gosen turned his head slightly to keep a good view at Frieza.

"You destroyed thousands of planets, you brought thousands of planets and people under your rule, and you have the gall to be mad at me for killing 10 subordinates?"

"I am Lord Frieza! Simple planets like this one mean nothing to me!" Gosen's eyes widened quickly, as if he just snapped. He rose his hand toward Frieza's face.

"Don't talk about this planet as if you know it like the back of your hand." Sparks began to circle around Gosen's hand and a ball of energy was formed. Frieza looked into Gosen's eyes and remembered Goku's eyes were full of the intensity he had feared since his defeat. Frieza wailed out and flew back with his father away from the blast.

"T-Those eyes...They're the same!" The blast in Gosen's palm disappeared and he lowered his hand.

"If you're afraid now, I'll have you running back by the end of this Frieza!" Gosen smirked and got into a horse stance as his hair began to flow slowly and the ground beneath him shook.

**Narrator P.O.V.  
The 2 people who encountered Frieza, Gosen, who claims to be the twin brother of Gohan, and the mysterious Trunks. So far one of these mysterious youths have already struck fear into the mighty Frieza. What are these 2 kids hiding? What kind of abilities do they possess? And what will become of Frieza? Answers will come, on the next action packed chapter of Dragonball Z!**

**Next Chapter: 2 new Super Saiyans?!**

* * *

Power Levels

Frieza: 6,500,000

King Cold: 4,800,000

Gosen (Suppressed): 5

Gosen (powering up):1,000,000 and growing

Trunks (Suppressed): 5


	2. Chapter 2: 2 New Super Saiyans

**Narrator:  
Last time on Dragonball Z! 2 people confronted Frieza and his father. 2 young, mysterious men confronted them as if they were nothing to them. The black haired fighter, who revealed himself to be the twin brother of Gohan, and son of Goku, seemed to have his eyes set on Frieza! While the grey haired Trunks stands back and watches, Gosen unveils his power and now he'll show Frieza exactly what he's capable of!**

**Chapter 2: 2 New Super Saiyans?!**

* * *

Gosen continues to scream out as the ground shakes and small pebbles, gradually becoming large boulders, lift up into the sky. Yellow colored static begins to shroud Gosen as his hair raises up slightly. Frieza looks on in complete astonishment and his father seemed to be intrigued more than anything. From afar, about 2 kilometers east of the action, Gohan, Krillin, and the rest of the Z Fighters look in the direction where they feel one huge energy being eclipsed by larger one. Gohan had his mouth wide open as he managed to utter the words, "T-That's got to be my dad!" Krillin looked at Gohan in confusion.

"Are you sure Gohan? Krillin asked curiously.

"Who else would try to take on Frieza alone?"

"But how do you know for sure?"

"The power signal is nearly the same as my dad's." Piccolo turned back to the fight after Gohan's statement, as if he was hiding something. Little did they know he heard the entire conversation between Gosen, Trunks, and Frieza.

Vegeta looked on the fight as well. "No way! That can't be Kakarot! He was never that strong while on Namek. It's impossible that he got this strong in such little time! I refuse to believe it!" Back at the fight, things got more intense. The ground began to shake like a raging earthquake that grew stronger over a bundle of years. Huge boulders began to separate themselves from the ground and the bodies behind Gosen flew up with intensity. At the moment of highest reaction, Gosen's irises escaped from his eyes, and he let out an extremely large scream, followed by a large explosion that erased Frieza's ship and a large portion of the landscape from the map.

Where Gohan and the others are, they felt the power overwhelm their minds. Krillin gave a rather cowardly stare toward where the energy came from. "Wo-woah, this is way too overwhelming. We could sense it from the start, but now I'm getting a headache from it! Even though we're so far I can still feel it pushing me back. I'd hate what it feels like to be up close.

Everyone else, including Piccolo and Vegeta were shocked from the change in power. "A-Amazing, his power is spectacular!" Piccolo barely managed to say. Vegeta seemed more enraged than shocked, but he never uttered a word about it; out loud nor to himself. Back at the action, Gosen is standing casually with his hands formed into fists, as his Super Saiyan energy flowed out calmly.

Frieza began to step back away from Gosen, as he stared directly into Frieza's eyes, intimidating him purposely. Frieza had a slight vision, almost like a nightmare to him. He saw Goku, with the background of the dying Planet Namek. In his vision, he heard Goku whisper his name, almost as if Goku was stalking him. "Frieza." The voice echoed inside his head and you could actually feel Frieza trembling.

"What's the matter Frieza?" Gosen said while walking up to him. Gosen's hair continued to flow and it shined bright in Frieza's eyes. Frieza lost all control of himself and began to fire blasts continuously at Gosen. Out of desperation he didn't stop, he just continued to fire, hoping it at the very least it kept him at bay. King Cold saw Frieza lost all sense and he began to back up.

Back with Gohan and the others, they saw the sparks begin to fly. "Looks like the fight started!" Yamcha said, knowing he stated the obvious. Piccolo gritted his teeth as he watched.

"No, Frieza's lost his mind. The fighter just turned into a Super Saiyan and now Frieza won't stop firing. He's been intimidated by the eyes of the kid!"

"Let's go, I want to see what's happening!" Gohan said with curiosity. Krillin hesitated but as he saw Gohan and everyone else go full speed ahead he followed unwillingly.

Back at the fight Frieza finishes his barrage of blast attacks, and the smoke begins to spread out. When the smoke cleared up enough, Gosen is seen with a angry but focused look at Frieza. Frieza yelled out and Gosen smirked. "If that's all the energy you can put out you're going to have a lot of trouble here."

Trunks looked at Frieza and stated, "He's not the only Super Saiyan you'll be fighting here Frieza!" He then smirked and thrust his arms beside him beginning to power up as well.

**Narrator  
Amazing! Gosen has revealed himself to be a Super Saiyan. 1 year ago in when Goku fought Frieza on Namek, their power levels were relatively even, but now this young Super Saiyan has revealed himself to be 10 times stronger than Frieza ever was, or ever hope to be! Now Frieza will have to face the wrath of this 13 year old Super Saiyan. And Trunks seems to have tricks up his sleeve as well! Find out what happens next time on Dragonball Z!**

**Next Chapter: Goku Returns**

* * *

**Sorry. This chapter sort of slipped away from me. I got too caught up in Gosen's fight with Frieza I forgot about the 2nd half of the chapter title. I forgot to add enough scenes with Trunks. But that'll be adjusted next chapter.**

Power Levels:

SSJ Gosen: 16,900,000

Frieza: 6,800,000

Gohan: 34,000

Vegeta: 790,000

Piccolo (Relaxed): 200,000

Yamcha: 23,000

Krillin: 30,000

Trunks (Powering Up):2,000,000 and growing


	3. Chapter 3: Goku Returns

**Last time on Dragonball Z! Gosen revealed explosive amounts of energy that has even the "mighty" Frieza frightened for his life! Frieza in an act of desperation, Frieza began to barrage Gosen with many different blast attacks. But the young Super Saiyan stood tall, taking little to no damage what so ever. Now it's Trunks' turn to transform. Now that Frieza is backed into a corner, just what will Gosen and Trunks do with him? Find out now on Dragonball Z!**

**Chapter 3: Goku Returns**

* * *

Trunks yells out loud and a gold outline of energy is wrapped around him as he smirks looking at Frieza. Trunks begins to scream even louder and a huge pillar of light engulfs the sky and when the light diminishes, Trunks' hair is gold and flowing with his Super Saiyan aura. "A-Another one?" Frieza said in astonishment. King Cold, Frieza's father just looked on, as if he wanted nothing to do with it.

"Listen Frieza!" Frieza was almost frighten by Gosen's raise of voice. "I'm not like other saiyans, I don't toy with my opponent. If I have the power, I will finish it quickly without effort!" Frieza's mouth was just open in fear, listening to him speak. "You failed to get the job done once, so I'll give you one last chance to give it everything you got, and I mean **EVERYTHING! **If you fail to deliver, I'll make sure you can't repair yourself again! Frieza felt even more frightened than before then flew into the sky with one finger pointing to the sky.

Gosen looked up watching as Frieza powered up what he intended to do. Gohan and the others, not far from the fight, now about 300 meters away saw Frieza powering up a Supernova, and a big one at that. As the ball of energy increased in size, you would expect Gosen to at least be concerned about what that would do to the earth, but his expression said he wasn't the least concerned about that.

At this point the Supernova had been fully charged, with Frieza's energy completely wasted. The Supernova was giant. Just about the size of the moon, though some might say that's an exaggeration. Frieza with a smile on his face fired the attack. "You wanted everything I got?! Then take it monkey!"

Gosen watched as the blast came toward him, and with out any effort caught the blast. "What?" Frieza said in such shock. Right now the only thing running through his mind was to give up and run.

"You just blew your last chance Frieza!" Gosen destroyed the blast attack, and stood there once again watching Frieza. Gosen's aura had disappeared, but his hair still remained a deep gold color. He rose his hand, preparing a blast to hit Frieza.

"There's no way he'll get me from that distance!" Gosen stared directly at Frieza, and with little to no time what so ever he was directly behind him. Frieza slightly turned to see Gosen, but even after turning, he didn't have time to do anything about the elbow that came right for his jaw, knocking him to the ground.

The Z-fighters watch, but they can't really see Gosen's movements. "He's wearing similar clothing to my dad!" Gohan said with confusion.

"Yeah, but he's not Goku, and I'm pretty sure he didn't train under Master Roshi where this style of clothing originated from." Krillin added. As they spoke, Gosen was already at ground before Frieza can make it there himself. He then kicked the helpless Frieza back into the air, and this time he flew up there in immense speed.

"He-hes throwing Frieza around like a rag doll!" Vegeta said as he watched the young Saiyan demolish Frieza. Gosen made it up to the sky with his back facing Frieza as his body flew up to him for another attack. As Frieza flew closer to hitting distance, Gosen turned his body toward him, and tilted his body into latitude position, kicking Frieza in the face.

He then brought both his arms back with his inside leg raised up. Then, he yelled out the incantation, "KA ME HA ME!" He yelled out the final part of the incantation "HAAAAAA!" A huge blue beam of light targeted Frieza at high speed.

The Z -fighters were in shock to here that incantation. "D-Did he just say Kamehameha?!" Krillin said, giving the same cowardly face.

"Yeah, I think he did!" Gohan answered with the same expression.

"But, hey...doesn't he look a bit like you Gohan?" Bulma added at the wrong time. But even so it was a huge factor to finding out the mystery of the fighter.

"Yeah, now that I see it, he kinda does." Gohan answered.

As they spoke, the Kamehameha hit Frieza hard, destroying his body. King Cold yelled out Frieza's name. As he did so Trunks appeared very close behind King Cold, "No worries, you can join him" Trunks said. He blasted King Cold, also destroying his body.

With the "worst" part out of the way, they both power down, relaxing themselves. Gosen looked directly at Gohan, and Trunks looked at both Vegeta and Bulma. Trunks to the initiative and said, " Hey guys! Follow us! We'll show you exactly where Goku is going to land!"

Everyone gave out a gasp of disbelief, but decided to follow right away. Gosen and Trunks led them just about 1 km away from where Goku would land. Vegeta, ignorant as always, wanted to get answers out of the 2 young saiyans.

"Alright, I refuse to believe you 2 are saiyans! I can almost believe that other brat to be a saiyan, due to his black eyes and black hair, but you, never! Gosen and Trunks remained silent. Gosen was approached by Gohan and they stared at each other.

They were both slightly taller than Krillin, but not at Vegeta's height yet. "Hey mister, can you tell me your name?" Since Gosen had plans to tell him his name later on, he held back.

"Sorry, but you'll find out once Da-Goku arrives." Gosen said. Gohan looked kind of confused, but dealt with it. After 3 whole hours, a space pod beamed through the atmosphere, heading to the dirt.

"Ah there he is!" Trunks said. As the pod attacked the earth, the Z fighters all travelled to the spot where the pod landed. Out of the pod came Goku in extraterrestrial attire.

"Hey guys! How did you know I'd be here?"

**Narrator  
Gosen and Trunks displayed impressive amounts of power and skill against Frieza and King Cold. But at last, Goku, our hero has returned! Now it's time to find out, just who these 2 saiyans are. Huge amounts of information will be brought up, next time on Dragonball Z!**

**Next Chapter: A New Threat**

* * *

Power Levels:

SSJ Trunks: 15,600,000

Bulma: 5

Goku (Relaxed): 5,000


	4. Chapter 4: A New Threat

**Last time on Dragonball Z, Gosen and Trunks displayed little of the power they harbored to kill both Frieza and King Cold without any effort what so ever. Now with Frieza gone, Goku, our hero, has returned, what information will come out today!**

**Chapter 4: A New Threat**

* * *

"How did you guys know I'd be here?" Goku said, just as confused as anybody else.

"These guys said he'd lead us to you. We thought you knew them from somewhere." Bulma said, trying to give him the best answer she could.

"But, I don't know these guys. Although this one has a striking resemblance to Gohan." Goku said, looking over at Gosen. "But hey, I been wanting to ask. Who defeated Frieza? Was it you Piccolo? Or was it you Vegeta?"

"None of us did, it was these 2 guys." Piccolo said. Goku had a surprised look on his face. Piccolo continued by saying "These 2 guys turned into Super Saiyans and finished Frieza without any effort at all.

"What? A Super Saiyan?! Wow, a Super Saiyan at their age, just imagine the training they had to go through!"

"Goku, can we talk, you me and him, alone?" Trunks said, eager for a reply.

Goku's look turned from perplexity to a look of concern, yet eagerness. "Alright then, sure." Goku, Trunks, and Gosen all fly about 500 meters from the original distance so no one can here the conversation even the slightest bit.

"Thanks for doing this man." Trunks said

"No problem, but shoot, I should be thanking you for defeating Frieza for me. I had a chance back then to finish him, but I was only fooling myself, thinking that he might change."

"Not him, he was out of control and had to be stopped, so we took the initiative for you." Gosen said.

"Well thanks to a special technique I learned, I could've been there in a matter of seconds." Gosen and Trunks both looked at Goku with a perplexed feeling in them.

"How would you have done that?" Gosen asked.

"This new move I learned from the Yardrats. It's called Instant Transmission!" Goku said while winking.

"You mean like time travel?" Trunks asked eager to know the answer.

"No, you travel at the speed of light, depending on your capability, you can travel even faster than that!"

"Sounds like an extremely useful technique." Gosen said, now feeling obligated to learn the technique.

"But now I want to ask you something Goku." Trunks said, changing the subject.

"Shoot." Goku said, allowing the question to be asked.

"Can you transform into a Super Saiyan for us?" The question was clear as the summer skies, but it seemed to be the question that confused Goku the most in the entire moment he was back.

"Please Goku."

"Well, alrighty then. Here goes nothing." Goku prepared himself, as his power level began to shoot up to amazing heights as quickly as it could. Next thing everyone knew, Goku stood there, as strong as a ox, in his Super Saiyan form, with his power bleeding out. Piccolo and the others didn't know what to make of the transformation.

Even Gohan didn't know what to make of it, even after seeing it for the second time, it still felt like such a dream for him.

"How can he generate so much power? It's amazing, it's even more than those 2 kids just now!" Yamcha said, easily impressed.

"Damn you Kakarot! You always seem to be 2 steps ahead, but I wil have it, I will experience it!"

Trunks and Gosen seemed to be most pleasured by Goku's transformation. "Ok, what's next friend?" Goku said.

"Now we all be Super Saiyans!" Gosen said, seemingly more hyperactive than before. In the same instant, both Gosen and Trunks became Super Saiyans, as there power began to leak out the same way Goku's did. Yet their power, didn't seem to match up to Goku's new found strength.

"A-Amazing! They're on fire guys!" Yamcha exclaimed, still the most easily impressed out of the group."

Goku seemed just as surprised as the rest of them, even after hearing they were Super Saiyans. " We're exactly the same." He said.

Both Trunks and Gosen's face turned into a look of focus, and they attacked Goku as one. Goku didn't move, as both Gosen and Trunks stopped mid-attack. "Why didn't you try to avoid it?" Trunks said almost annoyed.

"I searched your feelings, so I knew you would stop." Goku answered, as he seemed a little too confident than usual.

"I see, well this time we aren't going to stop, got it?" Trunks answered back.

"As you wish." Goku then got into his stance, getting ready to the attack of the 2 Saiyans. At that same moment, Gosen and Trunks attacked Goku head on. Goku moved back and the 2 surrounded Goku into a high speed combat motion. Even with extra arms and legs, they still didn't manage to hit Goku even once.

Gosen spun around for a round house kick and Trunks did the same, instead he was about to strike with his blade. Goku stood his ground and blocked each attack with his arms. The Super Saiyan aura that surrounded them buckled as it became bigger and shrunk back to normal size.

"Heh, amazing, you're even stronger than I remember!" Gosen said with excitement.

"I've never fought you before, so I'm quite surprised you're just as strong as my mom said you were." Trunks added.

"I'm glad I didn't disappoint." Goku said. Soong after the conversation ended, they all reverted back to normal to continue their talk.

"Back to business. Goku there is something I need to talk to you about, but to get there I need to start from the beginning." Trunks said.

"Alright then, go ahead." Goku said, allowing him to continue.

"Okay. My name is Trunks and this guy is named Gosen. The next few things I say might come off as bit of a shock. We're both from the future."

"The future?"

"Yes, Vegeta was right. Only you, Gohan and himself have Saiyan blood, and I got mine from him. He's my father."

"W-What?! You're Vegeta's son?!" Goku yelled out. This was probably the only time he became so surprised in his life.

"Yes, I'm half Saiyan, half Human."

"Haha! That means Vegeta is going to be a daddy!" Gosen always loved his dad's sense of humor, so he chuckled a little bit under his breath.

"This person standing right next to me is your son. He was the twin brother of Gohan in my timeline."

"WAAAHH?! TWIN BROTHER?!"

"Yeah, I'm Gohan's twin brother. That's why we look so similar. But some circumstances made us come here. Bad circumstances made us come here." The mood went from comedic to a moment of mourning so easily with one sentence.

"What kind of circumstances?" Goku asked.

"In our time, 1 year ago we lost everything by 1 single being." Trunks said.

"A single being?" Goku asked, confused.

"Yes, he was a green creature. His name was Cell. An android created by Dr. Gero of the Red Ribbon Army. Remember them?" Gosen said.

"Yeah! I defeated them!"

"Cell was created to be the perfect being. All of our cells are in that monster. All of our cells combined to make the perfect android, capable of destroying all life in the universe with his power." Trunks added to Gosen's previous explanation.

"This "Cell" is that strong?" Goku asked, almost excited to here the answer.

"Yes, he is. We've almost died each time we came into contact with him, we may look strong to you now, but the most we could do when we see him is run for our lives!" Gosen said desperately.

"Huh? But what about the others? Aren't they helping you guys?" Goku asked.

"They can't, they're all dead."

"What?!"

"Yes, Everyone, and I mean EVERYONE! Gohan, Piccolo, Vegeta, Krillin, Tien, Chaoitzu, Yamcha, Roshi, Oolong, even my own mother, Chi Chi, dies a brutal death to that monster!"

"Chi Chi too?" Goku took a long pause, even though the present Chi Chi is unharmed, he's angry to know that she's been killed in an alternate timeline.

"The only one still alive, yet hiding in fear constantly is Trunks' mother."

"But wait, what happen to me? you guys?" Goku asked.

"You were the only one to even hold your ground against Cell, but in the end he managed to get you as well. With no one there for me , I came here, deciding to start a new life, and stay with you, Gohan and Mom."

"I see."

"The set date for Cell's arrival is just about 3 years from now. He appeared out of no where, so we don't know his exact location of arrival, but keep watch on the news. You may here some breaking reports on city destruction or people missing." Trunks said.

"We really shouldn't be telling you this Dad, because it can change history, for the better, or even for the worse. But we have to take a chance at it. Some history should change, things are pretty bad right now."

"I understand." Goku said. New found confidence seemed to fill up within Goku and tried to reassure the 2 young Saiyans as well as possible. "Not just me, but all of us will train as hard as possible to make a difference. So you don't have to worry about a thing."

"Heh, you're just as confident as you were in my time. So full of energy and so powerful too. My mother was definitely right about you."

"You're mom knows me?" Goku asked curiously.

"Yup, in fact she's standing right there." Trunks said while pointing at Bulma in the distance. Much to Goku's shock he fell down laughing hysterically.

"B-BULMA'S YOU'RE MOTHER?!" Goku yelled out, so loud it could be heard from the other Z warriors. But it was still too vague to actually make out what he said. Piccolo almost fell to the ground himself as his strong sense of hearing made him over hear the shocking discovery.

"That boy lifted his finger and Kakarot fell down!" Vegeta exclaimed, curiously wanted to know what will happen next.

"Wow, Bulma and Vegeta, that's wild."

"I will be born 2 years from now. I haven't seen my father for a while, so it was nice to finally see him again. And he's as proud as I remember. But please don't tell them, because if they get wind of it, they might shun away from each other."

"Don't worry about it, you're secret is safe with me." Goku said, reassuring him.

"Thank you, well I should be going now. My mom needs to know everything went ok."

"Ok, tell her that I send my love."

"I will, this is where we part ways Gosen, I hope you enjoy your new life here."

"I'll try too. Thank you Trunks, and have a safe trip back home." Gosen said.

"I will. I'll also be training for the day I return to you. I'll be back to you guys within a years time to see how things are going. Until then this is goodbye." As Trunks finishes he flies off back to where his time machine landed.

"He left without even saying goodbye." Yamcha said, sounding disappointed.

"Hmm, how am I going to tell the others?" Goku said

"I'll tell them, Its not much to explain so it'll be easy." Said Gosen, not yet used to talking to his father who is practically a stranger at this moment.

All the Z fighters ran over to Goku and Gosen. Within a 10 minute period, Gosen told his origin and the entire story, while managing to keep Trunks' origin a secret.

"Sounds like a load of bull." Yamcha said, as if he knew the entire situation was a lie.

"Believe what you want to believe, as for me, I want to live, so I'm going to train, harder than ever." Piccolo said.

Without warning Vegeta made a huge outburst, "Listen! Kakarot just because we're fighting on the same side, don't think I changed or anything between us has changed! Got it?! When this is over, you're next!"

"Sure!" Goku said, as optimistic as ever. All the other Z warrior gave their farewells, and departed to start their training right away. Goku asked Piccolo for a training partner, and Gosen was welcomed as a part of the family with open arms.

Goku got into the usual argument with Chi Chi over Gohan's studying, and she quickly became used to Gosen, wanting the same level of studying from him as well. Gosen and Gohan looked at each other and gave a grin, knowing that they had encountered the same argument in the past and that some things will never change.

Vegeta asks for a gravity chamber that goes above 400x earth's normal gravity. And all the Z fighters began to train at their own pace, while Goku, Gohan, Gosen and Piccolo all pushed it past their limit. Gohan and Gosen became more acquainted as they trained together, with Gosen showing the noticeable advantage against Gohan, and Goku and Piccolo watched with a smile on their face.

"Ready Bro?" Gosen said waiting for Gohan's move.

"Bring it!" Gohan said.

Gosen began to scream out loud, to power up as the high snowy mountain began to tremble. At the same instant he disappeared and began entering high speed combat with Gohan while still maintaining his advantage.

"Read my movements Gohan! Don't just use your eyes, use all of your senses! to its full advantage!" Gosen told Gohan.

**Narrator  
Now Gohan must learn Gosen's fighting style and adapt to it accordingly, Gohan must train hard if he wants to be as strong as the other 3. One year passes and everything seems to be going well. But off into the distance, there seems to be a problem on New Namek, as if they already couldn't get a break!**

**Next Chapter: The Return of Cooler part 1**

* * *

**No power levels anymore. I did it for fun, but now it's slowing me down**


	5. Chapter 5: The Return of Cooler Part 1

**Chapter 5: The Return of Cooler Part 1**

* * *

Goku, Gohan, Piccolo, Oolong, Krillin, Master Roshi, Yajirobe, Gosen and Trunks are all on a spaceship to Namek.

"Alright! Food!" Goku yelled out while on the ship.

"Hey Dad, what's it like on New Namek anyway?" Gohan asked.

"I have no idea, I haven't been there yet, but I would have to guess it's a lot like Namek." Goku answered "We should take a tour around before we leave."

"Okay!" Answered Gohan hyper actively.

After a few minutes of relaxation, they look out the window and see a big white blob looking thing attached to Namek. "Let's do it!" Goku said with a stern face

On Namek, every Namekian were in a line, walking handcuffed. One Namekian got tired of it. He ripped off his cuffs, and attacked one of the robots that were escorting them to a prison of some sort. Right away the robot caught him and threw him to the ground. Shortly after, a blast was shot at the Namekian and out of nowhere, Gohan came rushing down and punched the blast to the ground, bring up plenty of dust.

Elder Mori, the new guardian of Namek, saw a figure within the dust, and distinguished him to be the savior of Namek, Goku. "I'll say it once! Get off this planet!" Goku demanded. Every robot began to align in an army style.

"The Namekian race is not yours to conquer." Piccolo said as he landed on his feet. More and more of them began to line up.

"I'm giving you this chance to leave quietly, I don't want to settle this thing with violence, but you must understand if you stay you'll leave me with no choice but to fight!" Goku added. But the robots refused to move. It's not like they have a mind of their own anyway, but it was worth a try.

"Spare me the theatrics, you've made your demands clear." said someone behind the robots. When the person spoke out, all fighters began to raise their head in concern. Goku looked at the metal monster as he walked toward Goku.

Goku took a long look at him, and then he remembered where he last saw him. Goku gasped and said with disbelief, "I know you! You're Cooler..."

"But, he's dead!" Piccolo said in the same level of disbelief. Gosen and Gohan didn't say a word but their grunting and moaning began to stutter under the disbelief they all shared together.

Cooler began to snicker from the faces of the others.

"Well he looks pretty alive to me!" Krillin said, still acting incredibly cowardly. Goku's mouth stayed open, as he stared at Cooler and remembered their last fight against each other, with Goku pulling out an intense victory.

"Surprised that I have been reborn stronger than ever?" Cooler said to Goku. "I would explained, but theirs no need, since none of you will live long enough to care, but first I have a debt to correct."

"You demented freak, don't think you can kill me so easily." Piccolo said. Oolong, Yajirobe, and Master Roshi all cower in fear. The robots then began to attack the Z warriors. "Spread out!"

Everyone began to spread and handle different robots. Krillin got sucker punched into a hill. "Krillin be on-guard!" Gosen said. Everyone except Piccolo and Gosen barely managed to handle their fights. Piccolo tried hard and fought off the 3 that attacked him. Gosen with ease danced around the 5 that attacked him.

"They may be robots, but I have to admit, they can fight." Gosen said jokingly.

Goku and Cooler stood there, waiting for the perfect time to strike each other, as pebbles began to rise up into the sky from their immense power.

Master Roshi, Oolong, and Yajirobe got captured by the robots, and Piccolo took off his weights to try harder against the robots who appeared to grow even harder to beat than before.

Krillin attacked all 4 head on, but only ended up hurting himself. Same with Gohan in that aspect. "Tch, what are these things made of? Their slow, but hard as hell." Gosen said, shaking his hand in pain. "I wonder." Gosen said as he began to charge energy into his dominate hand.

Gosen punched the robot and it exploded on impact. Piccolo saw this and did the same, as well as Gohan and Krillin. Back at Goku and Cooler, Goku seems to be holding his own, but Cooler hardly seems to be trying at the moment.

"Why can't you just leave these planets alone Cooler?!" Goku asked

"That's none of your concern right now. You should be more concerned about your life!" Answered Cooler, punching Goku to the ground. Goku began to use Kaioken and zipped through the air punching Cooler in the stomach to no avail at all. Cooler grabs his head, "Let me guess, you're asking yourself how the hell you beat me before right?" Cooler gave Goku an elbow to the face, and a solid punch in the gut that could be seen from his back.

Next, Goku got backhanded into the ground, as the dirt beneath him exploded with Goku within a crater. Cooler used the opportunity to chagre and fire a Supernova while Goku was stunned. It appeared that Goku had been hit, but Goku appeared behind Cooler.

"Very nice, I didn't think there was time to dodge, that's quite a clever trick!" Cooler said, actually praising Goku.

"You like that one? It's called Instant Transmission."

"I know. It's one of my favorite techniques."

"What? Your favorites?"

Cooler punched Goku using the same technique, then it became a battle of the quicker person. It turned out they were more even in this aspect than strength. When Cooler got the upper hand, he attempted to knee Goku in the stomach. Goku, finally tying up the odds again, caught the knee, and in that same instant, transformed into a Super Saiyan with an extreme yell.

"So, the Super Saiyan has finally decided to show himself. Well I'd say its only fitting wouldn't you? You see this is how I remember you best; Saiyan." Cooler said smiling up a storm.

Goku, calm as could be, just didn't answer to the likes of Cooler.

"So this is how it should be when you DIE!" Cooler said once again after laughing.

Gosen was able to sense Goku's power from his area, so he decided to turn it up a notch so he would be able to help him. Gosen used Kaioken X10 and quickly finished off the robots that assaulted him. Piccolo used an explosive wave, and then began to journey to the star that seemed to cause the problems on Namek.

"I'm coming father, I wasn't able to fight with you in the past, but I'm going to do it now!" Gosen said, as he began to fly toward the battle with Cooler.

**Next Chapter: Super Saiyan Trio: The Return of Cooler Part 2**


	6. Chapter 6: SSJ Trio: TRoC Part 2

**Chapter 6: Super Saiyan Trio: The Return of Cooler Part 2**

* * *

Goku swiftly turned it up and began to travel toward Cooler with an intense look on his face. Cooler stood his ground waiting for Goku's vicious attack. Goku and Cooler entered high speed combat, crossing down a trail of dust. Cooler then kicks Goku, as he is sent flying, then he shoots momentum on to him causing him to jolt through a mountain. As he lands on his feet, he jolts back toward Cooler, with an even more focused and intense look than before.

"Let's end this!" Goku said as he screamed rushing toward Cooler. Goku shot himself directly through Cooler's left shoulder. Cooler's shoulder exploded with the impact and Goku would have appeared to win the battle. He tumbled over and turned his body to see the broken Cooler stand there.

Much to Goku's surprise, his body began to repair itself, becoming even stronger than it was before. "Perhaps I should have explained this in the beginning to prevent that pathetic look on your face. My body is monitored constantly by the Big Getti Star's main computer. Any injury that I may suffer is instantly detected and repaired. And whatever flaws that allowed my design the injury, are corrected. Quite remarkable isn't it? In simple terms, you can't win." Cooler said while smiling.

"I'll just have to try harder." Goku said, still focused on Cooler alone.

"By all means try." Cooler said, as his smile quickly disappeared. Cooler used Instant Transmission, and easily punched Goku in the stomach, as it is seen from the back. Goku got the full force of the attack he coughed up spit and blood. Cooler smacked Goku with his tail and kneed him in the side. He then grabbed his foot and sent him flying like a rag doll.

Goku stood his ground with his hands cupped together beside him. Without any incantations, he fired his trademark Kamehameha, that appeared to be yellow, giving off more power, yet it didn't affect Cooler whatsoever. Cooler attacked Goku with a rapid fire attack, which Goku deflected continuously as he dashed toward Cooler.

Goku makes it all the way toward Cooler and punches him in the stomach, to no affect whatsoever. Cooler grabs Goku's throat, and began to squeeze harder and harder, while Goku began to scream out for air louder and louder.

"Finally, the moment I've dreamed of for so long!" Goku desperately attacked Cooler, who didn't budge at all. Cooler added even more pressure to his hold and Goku screamed even louder.

"Good bye, Saiyan!" Cooler said as he was about to finish the job. Then, out of nowhere Vegeta kicked Cooler at his neck, and Gosen quickly appeared and punched him even further away from those 2.

"You'll spill no saiyan blood today!" Vegeta said, as he became a Super Saiyan.

"V-Vegeta, you're a Super Saiyan?" Goku said, almost muttering. That same minute, Gosen also transformed, surprising Cooler a great deal.

"a second and third Super Saiyan?"

"Third in order perhaps, but by no means in stature! You're fight is with me now! Kakarot's fate is no longer your concern." Cooler smiled at Vegeta's remark.

"Super Saiyans yes, but **MONKEYS **all the same. You're still all show, but no substance." Cooler said laughing at Vegeta.

"We'll see about that!" Vegeta said smiling up a storm. He dashed quickly toward Cooler, and got punched back right to where he came from.

"Vegeta!" Gosen and Goku yelled out in unison. Just then, when Goku and Gosen were about ready to fight, Vegeta came rushing back, even quicker than before kicking Cooler, but he landed right on his leg. Vegeta screamed out horribly, and Gosen quickly appeared behind Cooler, took his tail, and flung him away.

Cooler used Instant Transmission, and was about to punch Gosen, without his knowledge what so ever. Goku quickly caught Cooler and Gosen backed up throwing a blast at Cooler after Goku moved, but he again used Instant Transmission.

Then after Vegeta caught him by ear and tried kicking him but instead he got kicked in the stomach and sent flying toward Goku and Gosen. Cooler used a seemingly unseen blast attack that caught all 3 saiyans in a huge explosion that seemed to kill all 3.

Back at the Big Getti Star, Yajirobe was being dragged my a miniature robot to be chopped up to use as energy to power the star. It took Gohan, Krillin, Oolong, and Master Roshi to even attempt to stop the small robot from going any further. Back, somewhere at the entrance, Piccolo is flying as fast as he can into the star itself.

He called out to Gohan, but in the distance down the hall way he saw someone familiar, who blasted him as he screamed out.

Back at the fight, 3 battle damaged Saiyans rose up from the rubble. Vegeta had a hole in the left part of his clothing around his shoulder, and the golden band that connected his saiyan armor around that area was severed.

Goku, in his usual battle damaged clothing, had no orange top, and his blue shirt was ripped up around the edges.

Gosen had nearly the same battle damage as Goku, except half of red vest still stayed on, and his black undershirt was ripped around the edges as well. He had one hole in the clothing of his right knee cap.

They were all still in their Super Saiyan strength, but greatly weakened from the attack, huffing up a storm.

"That metal freak, I can even pick myself up and we haven't even put a dent in him!" Vegeta said with his eyes closed and wheezing hard.

"Hey can you guys still fight?" Goku asked in the same level of exhaustion.

"W-What kind of question is that?" Vegeta said arrogantly.

"I have much more reserves than this. I've only begun to fight, it will take a lot more to put me down!" Gosen said determined to end it all. Vegeta smiled, actually admiring the Saiyan pride of Gosen.

"Listen you guys, they way this is going, we aren't going to last much longer. There is only one way for us to win. We have to combine our powers head on in the point of attack!" Goku said, formulating as he formulated his plan.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Gosen said happily agreeing to fight with his father for the first time.

"I don't take orders from you!" Vegeta yelled out.

"Haha, I thought you might say that." Goku said smiling with one eye open. Cooler began to run towards the 3.

"He's coming, Vegeta I need your help please!" Goku pleaded desperately.

"Just stay out of my way!" Vegeta said as he powered up the aura around him. Following the arrogant Saiyan's lead, he decided to power up the same way, and Gosen also did the same.

The 3 power crazed Saiyans rushed Cooler. Each 50 meters the Saiyans picked up the speed. On the third 50th meter, the 3 combined the their powers and completely crashed through Cooler.

After tumbling over, Cooler's body began to repair, but to prevent this, Gosen, Goku, and Vegeta blasted Cooler's impaired body continuously.

"Why won't you die?" Vegeta yelled out as he continued to blast, giving up more energy on a futile attack. Cooler's body was gone, and the chips that made it up were destroyed.

It looked like it was over, and all 3 Saiyans fell over, reverted back to their normal state in exhaustion. Goku raised up, and Gosen raised up with one knee high up supporting his elbow. Vegeta, who wasted the most power, stayed flat on his back.

"See, I knew we can do it, if we worked together." Goku said while still catching his breath. A few average sized rocks fell from the hill that they were in front of. Gosen, Goku and Vegeta all looked up on the hill.

They saw a newly repaired Cooler looking down on them, both literally and figuratively. Goku couldn't believe his eyes, but he saw a second Cooler walking toward the edge of the cliff as well.

"W-What is this?" Gosen said complete astonished, as he saw hundreds more of the same Cooler appear behind those 2.

"Hey, I've heard of stacking the odds, but come on!" Goku said smiling in the face of danger.

**The 3 saiyans are in a bind now, not 1, not 2, but over 3000 Coolers appear before our heroes on a cliff. Just how will our 3 saiyans fare against 3000 Coolers? Find out next time on Dragonball Z!**

**Next Chapter: 3 VS 3000: The Return of Cooler Final Part**


	7. Chapter 7: 3 VS 3000 TRoC Final Part

**Chapter 7: 3 VS 3000: The Return of Cooler Final Part**

* * *

"I've heard of stacking the odds, but come on." Goku said still trying to catch his breath.

"What is going on here?" Vegeta said doing the same.

A voice in the air came and said, "Don't look so stunned. As I sadi the Big Getti Star instantly corrects any flaws to my body's design. Even if that flaw is only that I have one body. Now I wonder if one Meta-Cooler gave you so much trouble, how will you fare against 3000?"

After this was said, that big voice in the air began to laugh and started to fade away.

Finally the 3 Saiyans made it to their feet, using their knees to support their balance.

"I guess we have no choice but to try." Goku said with a smile on his face.

"I can't feel my legs." Vegeta remarked.

"We'll have to push passed our limits here. Pushing out energy we don't have is dangerous, but its the only way to go!" Gosen said, still determined to fight on.

The Coolers began to trail down the hill, with the intent to kill the saiyans.

Goku took one big laugh and said, "Great, well it was nice knowing you Vegeta, you too Gosen."

"Oh shut up!" Vegeta and Gosen said in unison. Goku began to yell loudly, attempting to push past his normal limits. It was working rather well, as all 3 Saiyan's power began to rise, adapting to the circumstances in front of them. Gosen's power seemed to rise the most out of the 3 of them.

Finally they transformed again, and rose their power beyond. Their power exploded upon the combination of all 3.

As the crowd of Coolers came closer, the 3 Saiyans dashed directly into the fray. Separated wildly in the crowd of Coolers, Gosen, Goku, and Vegeta took on hundreds of Coolers at a time, and at a time it actually looked like it was going well.

Goku blasted 2 Coolers in their stomach and flipped over the head of another one and kicked him dead at his neck. Vegeta, known to be very aggressive, blasted an entire bunch of them with a huge attack.

Gosen, was the most rounded of the 3. He fought intensely trying to fight off every one of them that came his way. Gosen stood his ground, and fired an extremely powerful Kamehameha that took up most the landscape.

After a few minutes, the 3 became highly over powered, by the Big Getti Star's tendency to fix the errors in Cooler's design. The Saiyans were beaten, the army became too powerful for them.

The Saiyans are now seen, seemingly crucified by wires attached to their body's, even more damaged than before. Goku had no shirt on, the left half of Vegeta's saiyan armor completely exploded, and Gosen's black undershirt was hanging by a thread on his right shoulder.

Once again, the voice in the air spoke out, "Hahahaha, Welcome to the Big Getti Star!"

"Cooler! Where are you!" Goku yelled out.

"Ah, a difficult question to answer. In one sense I'm every where around you. But I suppose what you're looking for is right in front of you."

"What?"

Cooler reiterated the story to Gosen, Goku,and Vegeta how he came to , Goku, and Vegeta suffered from extreme, raw pain by the Big Getti Star's main computer's absorbing ability.

"Your power is going to fuel the destruction of the very planet you're trying to save!" Gosen, Goku, and Vegeta all got shocked once more, and this time, Goku and Vegeta passed out.

Gosen wheezed uncontrollably. He was drooling heavily and tried to speak. "C-Cooler!"

_"I don't have the power to follow through anymore...I wasted everything in that last battle. Right now, I'm about to pass out myself..." _Gosen told himself in his head.

Gosen looked over at Vegeta and Goku, and saw them just hanging on by a thread. Gosen tossed around ideas in his head, but the only one he could come up with was the one he had before.

_"We just have to squeeze out every last drop of our energy...there has to be a limit to how much he could hold..."_ Yellow sparks leaked from Gosen's cheek, and the same happened to Vegeta and Goku.

"What? What was that?" Cooler asked, astonished at the turn of events.

Gosen, Goku, and Vegeta leaked out as much energy as they could to overwrite the Star's data. Gosen's hair flew up, and began to look a lot like Goku's Super Saiyan hair, but with 2 simple bangs flowing in the energy spike.

The cables that bonded all 3 saiyans disconnected, and they grabbed it, pouring in even more energy. This time, they were a bright gold color, and everything around the Star began to self destruct. Every Cooler clone began to explode, and the machine that was about to dissect Yajirobe exploded as well. Gohan and the others escaped as fast as they could, and went to find Goku and the others.

All 3 saiyans were now free, but they were heavily injured, and really tired.

"Blast! It seems I underestimated the power these saiyans are capable of!"

"Isn't that the same mistake you made last time Cooler! I thought you would've learned by now!" Goku said smartly.

"Dad!" Gohan yelled from across the bridge. The Star began to separate itself from New Namek.

"Quick, get out of here right now! I'll follow you as soon as I wrap up things here!" Lava shot up from Namek, destroying the bridge, and Gohan and the others escaped from the Big Getti Star.

"Let's end this Cooler!" Gosen said out loud, trying to summon up the little energy he still has to squeeze out. He groaned, and the golden saiyan aure enveloped his body once again, and so did Goku and Vegeta. Cooler began to lose his cooler, and the wires connected to him, creating a huge body for him to be mobile in.

The arm of the giant cooler swung and hit all 3 of them hard into the wall. They each got back up once more, and while the Star began to collapse, they powered up to their very highest.

Goku and Gosen cupped their hands beside them, and Vegeta put his hand straight out in front of him.

"KAAAAA MEEEEE HAAAAA MEEEEEEEE!" A small bright orb became a average sized ball of energy with its traces flashing everywhere.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Goku and Gosen quickly brought out their hands and the 2 big waves of energy combined into one huge beam.

"BIG BANG ATTACK!" Vegeta quickly fired a big ball of energy, and that too fused with the combined kamehameha of Gosen and Goku. With this, the attack became even bigger and it was just about to hit Cooler head on.

"BIG BANG KAMEHAMEHA!" All 3 yelled in unison, as the huge beam of light penetrated the giant Cooler's body, and completely annihilated him in the process. The force of the explosion was so great that it managed to completely destroy the star as well.

The Z-fighters watched the star explode, but they all wondered where Goku and the others were. They frowned, but that frown quickly turned into smiles as they all saw Goku, Vegeta, and Gosen plummeting to the ground. You'd think that they'd help slow them down, but instead...BOOM. Goku, Vegeta, and Gosen all landed head first into the ground, and were upside down like a vegetable.

After a few minutes, Vegeta was gone, and Goku and Gosen were up and going after eating a senzu bean. Their hair was ruffled up, and their clothes were torn apart.

"Good thing you brought those senzu beans, isn't it Yajirobe?" Goku said smiling after victory.

"Where's Vegeta?" Gosen asked.

"You know Vegeta, he's never really cared for happy endings." Krillin said.

"Funny, cause if it weren't for Vegeta, I doubt we'd have a happy ending to begin with. Thank you Vegeta. For everything." Goku said, looking up to the green sky.

Out in space, Vegeta was relaxing in his space pod, holding a final fragment of Cooler. He looked at it, but simply crushed it. "Hmph.." The proud Saiyan Prince said, looking straight ahead.

**Next Time: Enter: Androids 19 and 20!**


	8. Chapter 8: Enter: Androids 19 and 20!

**Chapter 8: Enter: Androids 19 and 20!**

* * *

Goku, Gosen, Gohan, and Piccolo all left Goku's house, and began to fly to their destination. Gosen squinted his eyes, and looked directly in front of him, because he knew the terrors of Cell's power. Gosen's hair grew to about the size of Gohan during the start of the Android Saga, and Gohan grew his hair to about the same length. They were both 16 years old now. Gosen wore the traditional clothes that Goku always wore. Except it was red and black, same as before. Gohan wore the traditional clothing that Piccolo always wore, except he had on the leg warmers and black shoes.

As they flew to where the other z-fighters where scheduled to wait, they talked about the circumstances they would have to face.

"Gosen. Just what did this "Cell" look like?" Goku asked.

"He's tall, green, and looks similar to a cicada. But he walks. He's extremely powerful. The way I am now, in my time, I still probably couldn't beat him. Not alone at least."

"What about the location?" Gohan asked.

Gosen looked at Gohan and said, "I'm not entirely sure about the location, as history could have changed after I revealed it to you. But the city that was believed to be attacked first shouldn't be too far from here. As a matter of fact, its the same city that we agreed to meet at."

"Okay, then tell me this. Do you think we're ready for him?" Piccolo asked.

"To tell you the truth, I believe we all could have trained more. We just needed some more time to improve, that's about it. But we did all we possibly could in these 3 years, and that fight with Cooler gave us a bit of a boost too. For now we just have to try hard."

After some more flying, they finally made it to their destination, where Yamcha, Krillin, Tien, and all the others were. Gohan looked at Bulma, who had a baby in her arms.

"B-Bulma? You had a baby?" Gohan asked.

"Yeah, his name is Trunks."

"Ah, I guess he's your son Yamcha?" Gohan asked again.

"Hmph. . .he's not my kid. Wait until you here who the father really is."

"I bet its Vegeta. Right?" Goku asked.

"That's right!" Gosen answered.

". . .Now how did you guys figure that out? I was going to surprise you guys!"

"HAHAHA Just a lucky guess!" Goku said comically.

"YUP that's it! HAHAHAHA!" Gosen added.

A few minutes later, after all the comedic stuff was done, Gosen stared at the city.

"These people, don't even know the trouble their about to face." Gosen said.

"The best we can for them right now is defeat Cell at all costs. First we'll need to drive him out of the city."

"Yeah, I know."

Gosen stared off into the city some more. "That's weird. . ."

"What's wrong?" Krillin asked.

"Its almost time for the attack, yet I haven't sensed his power level yet. I would've sensed him a good few minutes ago too, a power like that isn't that easy to mask."

A few minutes after that, Yajirobe came in a hover car.

"Yajirobe!" Goku said aloud.

"Here, these are for you guys. Korin wanted me to give them to you. It seems like you guys will have a huge battle."

"Hey, are you going to help fight with us too?"

"You must be crazy. I'm not ready to die just yet. I'm going back to the lookout, where its safe!" Yajirobe said.

As Yajirobe took off in his hover car, Gosen witnessed 2 flying objects in place. "No. . ."

They all look up and saw it as well. Yajirobe tried to maneuver around them, but his hover car exploded, and Yajirobe fell into the sea.

"What in the world just happened?!" Gohan yelled out asking.

The 2 figures dived down into the city, unidentified.

"Where did they go?! I can't even sense them!" Goku said.

"That wasn't Cell! It was 2 different androids than from my time. In my time I only saw Cell. I don't know these 2!" Gosen yelled.

"Gohan! Go get Yajirobe! I'm pretty sure he survived that explosion. Everyone else dive down to the city and search for them. They shouldn't have gotten too far if they're on land!"

All the Z-fighters dispersed into the city. Krillin, Gosen, and Yamcha searched from the ground, while Tien and Piccolo searched from the roofs of the buildings.

"What's going on? Did history really change this much?" Gosen said as he searched left and right.

Elsewhere, one old looking android stopped in the middle of the street formally. One person honked his horn for the person to move. The android opened his palm, and blasted the car, which caused a major explosion.

Yamcha, who was close enough to see and hear it, when to see whats wrong, and yelled out, "I FOUND THEM!" The android took Yamcha by the mouth, and pierced him with his bare hand directly through his stomach, robbing him of his energy. Yamcha's eyes became lifeless, and the other Z-fighters began to sense the drainage.

Goku continued to run, and quickly turned his head to where he senses the drainage. Tien lifted his head and said, "S-Someone's power is going down fast!"

"I think that's...I think that's Yamcha!" Krillin said from elsewhere.

"I have to hurry!" Piccolo said, as he shifted to 3rd gear in his speed.

"Oh no!" Gosen said. He powered up, and flew into the sky going to where he saw the smoke.

A scanner-like noise was heard from the over weight android, as he looked up to the sky, and saw Goku, Piccolo, Tien, Krillin and Gosen land directly before them.

"Oh no! YAMCHA!" Goku said out loud.

Goku looked on with anger, Krillin looked on with fear, Tien with disbelief, and Piccolo was angry, but focused.

The elder android dropped the worthless Yamcha left for dead. "Krillin! Listen! There's still time to save him! Get him back to Bulma, and feed him one of the senzu beans. Go now! As fast as you can!"

"I'm on it!"

Krillin walked to Yamcha to see his condition, but he was almost already gone. He looked at the androids for what they had done, and picked him up. "I'm counting on you Krillin!"

"Right!" Krillin flew off slowly with Yamcha at hand. Gosen felt it was impossible to control his anger, and the fist he clenched began to spark yellow colored lightning, and his eyes became a blueish green color.

"Gosen! Relax. No need to exert any energy right now." Goku told him. Gosen relaxed himself, and his eyes became pitch black again.

"Who are you 2? I've never seen you androids before." Gosen said. The elder android was shocked to know that they knew that they were androids.

"Your information isn't registered in my database. Strange. Strange indeed. May I ask how you knew about our arrival."

"Why don't you make us tell you?" Piccolo demanded.

"Very well."

Gosen, Goku, Piccolo, and Tien readied themselves for the fight of their lives, as the explosion behind them all grew.


	9. Chapter 9: The Results of Training

**Chapter 9: The Results of Training**

* * *

Gosen, Goku, Tien, and Piccolo all readied themselves for the biggest battle of their lives. As Goku looked behind him, he noticed too many innocent people were still alive in the area, and they realized they couldn't fight there.

"We have to lead them out of the city. There's too many people here."

"Yes. There are too many people here. It can get in the way of our battle. I will clear the area of all life."

Every widened their eyes, as the elder android's eyes turned red, lighting up the area with eye beams all across the city.

"NNNNOOOOOOO!" Goku yelled out as he dashed to the elder android, punching him dead in the face. The android stumbled back a few inches, but nothing too major.

"What is it? I cleared the area due to your favors."

"LEAVE THESE PEOPLE OUT OF THIS!" Goku demanded.

"There are no more people left to leave out." The over weight android said, smiling.

From the mountain, Yamcha, who was fully healed, looked down in shock. Gohan was angered by it all, and Krillin as also in complete shock.

"Oh my gosh! Did the androids do all that?!" Bulma yelled out, waiting for an answer.

"Very well, we may relocate if you wish, Goku." The elder said.

Goku was shocked that they knew their names.

Gosen wasn't all that surprised, considering that Cell, from his timeline, knew every single one of them as well. But he still wished for answers as to why, and how.

As they spoke, Goku heard the sirens of many other police vehicles on the way to the scene. "Let's get acquainted later!" Goku powered up, and told them to follow.

Gosen, Goku, Piccolo, Tien and both androids flew into the air, dodging the police.

"Goku's...leading them away from the city!" Krillin said from the mountain top.

"Wait! We have to go warn him! He doesn't know that these guys can absorb his energy!" Yamcha yelled. Gohan was shocked to hear the revelation of the android's ability.

"Yamcha! Wait a sec, what do you mean they can absorb energy? I don't get it!" Krillin said confused.

"I don't get it myself. But I'm telling you, when that android grabbed me, I felt all the energy escape from my body." Yamcha said.

"Oh no! Come on, we have to warn my dad!" Gohan said as he powered up ready to take off.

"I can't go back down there Gohan! I almost died last time, I think its best to stay here!" Without listening, Gohan took off in a rage.

"Wait Gohan!" Krillin said. "You stay here then, but I have to help. I'm taking the senzus." Krillin said as he flew away.

"No...those 2 don't have any idea what it felt like just now. Only I knew what they were capable of at that instant...I can't let them take on such a menace without help. Wait guys, I'm coming!" Yamcha said as he took off right behind them.

As they flew farther, the androids became more impatient. "We will stop here!" the elder android said. Goku stopped, but ended up grabbing his chest. Gosen spotted this, and thought something was wrong right away.

As they landed, Goku began to wheeze harder and harder. Gosen looked at him and that's when he knew something was definitely wrong with him. _"What's going on? Dad seems too tired from flying here. And just now he was holding his chest. Not only that, but his energy is dropping slightly. Its faint, but its definitely heading south..." _

"I already have an idea, but I want it to be confirmed. How exactly do you know our names?" Goku asked.

"As you know, we are androids. I am Android 20. The one next to me is Android 19. Over the years, you were followed by microscopic droids, that taped your every move, battle and power increase. Dr. Gero found out that you're power would increase exponentially after each brutal fight you encountered. Therefore he made us to ensure your proper demise, just as you did to the Red Ribbon Army."

"This is just a grudge?" Goku asked.

"You single handedly destroyed the red ribbon army and brought us to shame. Dr. Gero wasn't going to let you get off so easy, so if you were smart, you would've killed him when you had the chance."

Goku cringed from his pain slightly.

"It had seemed that your power would simply increase with each fight you were in, so all of that data was calculated into our design. Dr. Gero measured the level of power you would have achieved up to this point, and found out that your power would continue to grow. So he brought our designs far greater than that. Far greater than you can hope to achieve."

"I'm curious, was your little toys spying on me while on Planet Namek?"

"There was no more need. As I said, your power was calculated into our design, and pushed 10 times further."

Goku smirked, but started to sweat bullets. "You think you know everything there is to know about me but really, you're not even close." Android 20 widened his eyes.

"Your calculations, did they predict that Goku would be a Super Saiyan?!"

"Super Saiyan?"

Goku started to yell loudly, as all of his limbs grew 2 times larger than regular. His eye became a bluish green, and his hair stood up. In the next instant, Goku transformed into a Super Saiyan, surpassing his normal limits.

"His power level is amazing! Its spectacular!" Tien said. Gosen and Piccolo looked at the fatigue in Goku's face, and realized something was wrong.

"You guys stay out of this. It looks like they want me, and that's exactly who they'll get!"

"An impressive transformation indeed, but it is nothing we can't handle. 19 will demonstrate."

"Heh, Okay, have it your way. But I wouldn't bank on it if I were you!" Goku powered up further, and charged forward, marking the beginning of fated battle.


End file.
